Marry Me
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: Ashley Ketchum, younger sister of Ash, is a trainer. Gary wants to marry her. Not in the mood for this so read it and enjoy.


Summary: Her name is Ashley Ketchum. She was adopted by Mrs. Ketchum shortly after Ash turned 6. This is her story of how she got Lucario. The story of why Gary Oak returns to Pallet Town so often. And why the two males can't stand each other. The battle ends at the Johto Silver Conference.

Characters: Ashley Ketchum(OC), Lucario, Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum

Rating:M for adult themes, possible violence, and language

Author's note: I do not own Pokemon. This is for entertainment purposes. Please comment and favorite. Enjoy.

Marry Me

It was a cold winter when she was seen walking past the small house. Delia had seen a small figure moving slowing through the snow. At first she through it was a pokemon until she got a better look at the window. You could say it was maternal instinct that had made her run so fast but who can say for sure. All she knew was she didn't even waste time getting a coat on. She ran out and grabbed the small girl and brought her inside and plopped her into a chair near the hottest part of the house.

"What on earth were you thinking? Are you alright? Where is your family?" Delia had begun her frantic questioning. But the girl had fallen asleep in the warmth of the chair. Delia got some hot cocoa and placed it on a coaster in front of the girl. She was so small. At least close to Ash's age. She must have had someone who was taking care of her as she had a coat on. The only strange thing was she had a backpack. It wasn't strange but if she was traveling with someone why in heavens name would they be out in the horrible storm? Who was she?

A week passed before Delia had decided to keep the girl once Officer Jenny had explained the girl was not in any missing person's file. With no memory they could only assume she came from a bad home and escaped. If she wasn't orphaned to begin with. Regardless, she had a new home complete with a new family. Now she was Ashley Ketchum. Younger sister to Ash Ketchum at only 2 years his junior. She had gotten used to her new home quickly. Delia bought bunk beds for her kids and let them compete for top. In the end it didn't matter because Ashley never slept alone. She would be on the bottom when Delia tucked them in and in the morning when she went to wake them up she would be on the top with Ash. The hardest part of the adjustment was the schooling. She had gotten suspended for fighting on her third day there. The reason: fighting. The one she fought was none other than Gary Oak. Of course this time around it also included his two friends.

Ashley's side of the story was simple. Gary said she looked pretty with the bow that was tied in her hair with the ribbon Ash had given her for her first day of school. When his two friends came up they laughed saying Gary must have liked Ashley cuz girls are ugly and stupid. Gary laughed with them as he proceeded to say the boys had ruined his joke by stealing his punch line. So she punched all three of them. One got a black eye, another a bloody nose- but Gary, Gary got beat up all over. Ashley had sat on him and just kept punching him until she felt better…. which technically was when the teachers pulled her off. After that Gary and Ashley were never not at the others' throat with some revenge bit or another. It got worse when Gary started to mess with Ash. Gary's main victim was Ash, even when Ashley was present but that only led her to put him in a choke hold until he said he was sorry to Ash; which he never did so he always wound up passing out.

Aside from Gary and Ash none of the other children ever bothered with Ashley. They thought she was too scary. They even called her the human Rhydon. Because she was tall for her age group. So much so that she looked to be Gary and Ash's age even thought she was younger than them. Guess you could say Ashley was lonely. That's why she always hung out by the river when she played. But it was because of that that she met her Bulbasuar. It was badly injured trying to protect a baby Ratata from an angry Beedrill. She took it home and nursed back to health in secret; being too afraid the adults would make her give it up. She did well about hiding him until he started following her everywhere she went. She didn't officially get busted until he had snuck into her backpack and got carried to school. Since the two couldn't be separated Professor Oak, Gary's grandfather, decided to help Ashley learn to care for her new friend and even provided her with a pokeball to hold him in. She stayed with him for the next 5 years until she began her pokemon journey. But we'll get to that in a bit. There's something you should know…

It wasn't until he became a pokemon trainer that Gary had started to say he loved Ashley without hesitating- even in front of the other boys. He would embarrass her by giving her flowers and saying that he would be the only one who could handle her as a wife. He asked her to marry him for the first time right after she smacked him on the head with a frying pan for saying he got the best pokemon starter of all in an attempt to once again made fun of Ash. She declined saying she didn't like jerks. But it was only the beginning. Gary came back defeated from the Indigo Plateau and with him, he carried a different aura. He seemed; empty. Of course that attitude changed when he saw Ashley. He'd run straight to her and bring her in for a tight hug. Bulbasuar would get defensive and whip him but he never gave up. He even continued to ask for her hand in marriage. She replied with a smug look on her face and said, "I can't marry a man who can't make it to the top 16 in the Indigo Plateau at least."

"That doesn't make a good pokemon master" Gary protested not even believing it for a second himself.

"Then what does?" Ashley asked sarcastically.

"Catching new and exciting types of pokemon." Gary said proudly before continuing.

"Tell you what. I bet I can find more pokemon than you and I can even catch the one you wanna see the most. If I do will you marry me then?" Gary finished.

"Sounds like an interesting bet. Fine, I wanna see the biggest Pigeot you can find. One big enough for me to ride no matter how much I weigh." She told him.

"I can do it, No problem. But I gotta ask. Why?" Gary questioned.

"When we were growing up, you called me a blimp. So now you get the find a Pigeot strong enough to fly this blimp around." Ashley turned on her heels and walked away. The bet was one.

It didn't take long for Professor Oak to play referee for the two pre-teens as Ashley gave Gary hell. She had evolved a heavier Pigeot by the time Gary had caught one that he was sure would win. It continued that way up until Ashley was getting ready to head to the Hoenn region. Every thing from the smallest ratata to the kindest Gyarados. Every time Ashley had beaten Gary and every time she turned down his proposal. The down side- Ashley had never competed in a single tournament. She had collected all the badges but for some unknown reason, had refused to participate in the final tournament. Gary had over heard a conversation between his grandfather and Ashley. She was afraid what could happen to her pokemon. She had succeeded in catching a handful of legendary pokemon but did to feel she could ever use them and was tempted to set them free; if not for team rocket. Being with her was the only place they were safe was with her. At least they could stay alive and be happy among other pokemon.

After some talking Ashley finally agreed to participate in the Johto Silver Conference. Ashley had managed to get all the Badges way early before the conference. That gave Gary plenty of time to go on a journey to re-challenge every gym in the Johto region so he could also participate. This could be his best chance. Without a moment to waste, he gathered his best pokemon and hurried through the region. He returned to Pallet town with barley two weeks to spare. The first day back in town he decided to head straight to Ashley. As he stood outside her house he could hear her talking to Lucario and Ash as they were eating lunch. He was turning to leave just when he felt something push him into the ground. _A psychic attack_!? Gary thought seeing how he couldn't talk though his screams.

"Mewtwo let him go." Just them the pressure that was holding Gary was released and he immediately jumped up off the ground. Ashley and Mewtwo were standing with their arms folded. They gave each other a weird look before looking back at Gary. Without a word Gary ran off to his grandfathers lab.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Ashley explained to her new friend.

"He is a stalker." Mewtwo said defensively. Obviously protective of his partner.

"He just wanted to ask me again."

"How many times can you say no?" Mewtwo sarcastically commented.

"What makes you think I was going to say no?"

"The same thing that tells me you would never say yes- facts." Mewtwo said as he walked away to go back inside. Ashley only smiled as she looked in the direction Gary ran. The smile soon faded.

Registering for the conference was easy but then came the elimination rounds. Ashley was better off winning her battles but the details bored her. She wasn't losing straight out the gate. No way. Sure enough, once the winners were announced Ashley was still on the list. She couldn't help herself, she had to check for one other trainer. Gary Oak. On the far right- he had made it. She just had to smile.

That night was a heavy one. Ashley had tossed and turned before finally deciding to go for a walk. Leaving her Lucario in the bed to sleep. _Why wake him when he was so peaceful_? She thought to herself. As she came out near the lake by where she was staying, she heard a boy.

"Couldn't sleep, huh? Guess that makes two." Ashley looked over by a set of large rocks where Gary sat. He used his hand to call her over as he stood up.

"I'm so glad I ran into you out here. Can we talk?" He spoke softly. Holding Ashley's hands in his own. His facial features were soft. The way he looked at her; it was the way he had looked at her when he first left two years before Ashley. And every day every since.

"Sure I guess." Ashley gave in. She felt she had to.

"Marry me." Gary told her. He gave her hands a nervous squeeze.

"No." She answered as she pulled her hands away and turned to face the lake.

"But why not?" He practically whined.

" Your cheerleaders were with you long before you cared to have me." She tried.

"Never took you for the jealous type." He laughed.

"I mean it." She sternly warned.

"I never even looked at them in that way once. They were mostly there to cheer me on." Gary stated.

"You mean to raise your ego." Ashley corrected.

"I love you. No one else. So tell me the real reason you won't marry me." Gary was starting to get frustrated. He hated losing his composure. But Ashley had played with him long enough.

"Gary...why do you love me?" She looked him in the eye as she spoke now.

"Well your different." Gary offered.

"Different how?" She continued.

"In every way. You don't let people push you around but you don't trample others either. You are funny and can talk about anything. I have always loved you. I can't help it." Gary explained as best he could not knowing if he was making sense.

"You hated me when we were kids." Ashley stated.

"I was stupid then..." Gary was cut off by Ashley who added, " You're stupid now too."

"Ya well, I shouldn't have told you all those mean things. I was too embarrassed to admit that I liked you in a healthy and constructive manner." Gary blankly replied. Mostly out of shame for his childhood actions. A moment of silence had passed. Gary did the only thing he knew; he asked again.

"Will you marry me?"

Ashley stood a moment waiting. She finally took a deep breathe.

"Gary I-I just..." her sentence trailed off.

"Close your eyes." Gary instructed. Ashley did as she was told. She felt Gary pick up her left hand as a cold but light object was put on her finger.

"Ok open them." Gary said while still holding her hand. Ashley again, did as she was told. Then she looked at her finger. A beautiful ring was on her ring finger. It was a pokeball with the band curving off the ball. One side went down and the other went up. The pokeball itself was shaped with half a Garnet and half a Diamond. Ashley couldn't stop herself from smiling. Just as quickly as it had appeared- it faded away. She let a frustrated sigh escape her lips as she snatched her hand away from Gary. She quickly tried to pull the ring off her finger only to be stopped by Gary.

"Whatever your answer- no matter how many times you say 'no'. This ring is only meant for you. I worked hard to get it for you. Keep it. Please. If nothing else, keep this with you. Promise me." Gary was starting to look different than before. More desperate maybe? Ashley couldn't read it.

She turned on her heel and rushed back to her room. Lucario was sitting up in the bed waiting for her. He looked pissed but it was only because he had been worried. Immediately he saw the ring.

"Mistress, did you...?" He gestured to the ring.

"No. God no." She instinctively cradled the ring between her fingers never once trying to take it off.

"So, what does it mean?" Lucario asked.

"I-it's just a promise. He promised to choose me." She said in a low tone. That when it hit her. What Gary had wanted; everything.

"Mistress?" Lucario came closer.

"Nothing. Lets get some sleep." She shut the door and crawled under the blanket. Lucario took his place at her side where he always slept. He nuzzled his face into her back as he relaxed into slumber. _He only ever does that when he wants me with him. To comfort him_. She stated in her mind.

The next day went fast. It was only once match per day for each trainer and Asley's match had gone over smoothly. As did the day after that...and the day after that. It wasn't until she was in the top eight along with Gary that the incident occurred. Having yet to fight Ashley in the tournament, Gary watched from the benches closest to the arena area. He had been there with Ashley when it had happened. Everyone just watched, it was so stunning and unreal. Lucaraio had been brought into the battle second after Bulbasuar. Ashley had called him back after he was pushed back hoping to weaken the opponent in a more efficient way. That's when she called on Lucario. In all the years they had been together, Lucario had never fainted before the battle was done. He had never failed to defeat an opposing pokemon. No matter what advantage they had on him- he prevailed through sheer ambition and loyalty for his mistress.

That alone could be why Ashley had let him push himself as far as he did. He dropped but he refused to stay down. After taking attack after attack from the Magmar they faced. Finally after 5 rises to his feet, Ashley tried to have Lucaio return to his pokeball. He dodged each red beam one after the other. He would not quit. Ashley cried out for him o surrender but he would not. She called for him to return to her- again he would not. At a loss, she ran out onto the field and got in front of her dear friend.

"I don't understand why you are doing this to yourself! I won't think any less of you! Please, Lucario! I don't want you to get hurt! I can't lose you! Give up! Do this for me and I will never ask anything of you again." She pleaded. At this point she was fighting back tears. Her arms were spread out so Lucario would see only her.

"Lucario! Look at you! You barely have any strength to stand! You have done enough!" She continued as she held her ground. Even the referee stood still. Normally disqualification was the result for a trainer entering the battle zone without getting permission. Not this time. No one could say anything. They just watched. Lucario looked his trainer in the eye. He stood breathing heavily. After what seemed like forever, after holding his stance; Lucario fell forward. Ashley caught him and guided him to the ground. Without hesitation Ashley shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What are you waiting for?! Medical team! I need a stretcher now!" For emergencies, Right away, a small group of people in white ran to the field with a stretcher in tow. Together they loaded him on and carried him away. The announcer for the tournament informed everyone on the overhead that a short 15 minute break was going to be taken. Ashley ran straight for the exit to go with the medical team. Gary followed out of instinct. That's when he saw it. Ashley was bleeding at her abdomen from being hit by the spike on Lucario's chest. She hadn't even notice.

"You should get that checked." Gary pointed to the wound. Sure enough Ashley looked confused. She looked down slowly following Gary's finger and right away removed the pull over jacket she was wearing to put pressure on the wound. It didn't take long for a doctor to get her taken care of or for the trainer she was facing to show up. He explained that the ref wanted him to go ahead with the regular victory by default. He told Ashley he wanted to finish their battle and earn it. Ashley was still shaken up- even Ash and Delia couldn't calm her. Just before the break ended, Gary walked her back to the battle arena. She held onto his hand the entire way. They didn't speak, he just held her tightly as they walked.

Ashley ended the battle quickly with the other pokemon at her disposal; mainly Mewtwo. She was ruthless and wasted no time in attacking again and again. She seemed enraged. Though Gary couldn't tell from what or at who. As soon as she was declared the winner she ran straight to the center to check on Lucario. Unfortunately, she was not allowed to see him because of his condition. She did however, manage to get a major scolding from nurse Joy. And that was the final breaking point for her. Gary immediately rushed to her and as reached out for her- she turned only to bury her face in his chest. He knew she hated crying in front of anyone so he stayed that way for her. At least until Ash and Delia arrived and took over. Professor Oak stayed as well but waited alongside Gary. In the end Ashley revealed that she never guessed how far Lucario would go. She couldn't understand why he pushed himself that way. Gary understood clear as crystal. Though he doubted he could bring himself to push that far.

That night Ashley went to the lake once again. Gary sat on the rock waiting. They talked and after an hour Ashley got up to walk away. Gary couldn't keep her from leaving but he was at a loss of how to help her. What could he do to keep her from punishing herself?

"Ashley...Marry me." he asked as she had her back to him. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and gave her answer.

"No." She told him softly.

"Why not?" He asked in a straight tone. Ashley didn't move.

"I don't deserve it. Any of it. I should have died that winter mama found me. All I can do is be a burden." Gary could hear her voice breaking. She was crying again. Slowly she turned her upper body so she could look at him. She had the biggest, saddest smile on her face.

"I could do nothing for you. I could give nothing to you. I'm just not worth it." She said as the tears continued to stream down her face. That way of talking made something in Gary snap. He charged at her at full speed. He slammed his body into hers and pushed his lips onto hers. His hands held Ashley's biceps with a breaking force. Ashley didn't push him away. She stood there for a moment. Finally, she pushed her lips back; returning the kiss. Slowly they embraced. They found a rhythm as Gary slithered his tongue past her lips and caressed her tongue with his. He brought his left hand up to her hair tie. He lightly tugged it to release her long, silky, dark hair. They stopped and pulled away. The moon light up the lake as they gazed into each others eyes. Gary smiled as he used his right hand to wiped the remaining tears from Ashley's face.

"And you said there was nothing you could do. Silly Ashley-girl all I'll ever need is you." He chuckled lightly as he turned on his heel and walked away. Ashley only watched him for a few seconds. She then did the same and walked in the opposite direction. That night she called on Mewtwo to stay up with her in the room. She didn't even try to sleep. She couldn't. They didn't even talk. She just sat on the bed with Mewtwo and laid her head on his shoulder; fiddling with the ring on her finger.

That morning at breakfast, Gary snuck up on Ashley by tugging on her hair. He brought it up to his nose and gave it a sniff.

"I love the way your hair smells. It's so lovely. Especially when it's down. You should leave it like this more often." He told her.

"Ya well it's too thick. That's why it's always up- so I don't get hot. Too bad I don't have any other hair ties." She told him in an annoyed tone.

His response was to hold up his left wrist to display the tie over the sweat band he wore. Of course he had to smile when she blew him a raspberry out of child-like playfulness. The day went better as she won her match. Gary on the other hand wasn't so lucky. _So much for my hair tie_. She thought to herself. She ran out to the front of the stadium to catch him.

"Gary! Where are you going?" She demanded.

"I was going to stop by the center and see how Lucario is holding up. The I was going to head back to the lab. I think I've been gone long enough. Research doesn't do itself you know." He stated. Ashley gave him a dumbfounded look.

"What- what do you mean research lab. You're a trainer."

"Actually I haven't been a trainer for awhile. I actually shifted to Pokemon researcher after the last time I participated in the Johto Silver conference." he explained as his face turned bright red.

"Then ...why did you-..." Ashley couldn't think after getting the new info.

"I told myself that the next time I would ask to marry you would be if I won the tournament. But I couldn't help myself so I didn't wait. Haha." He confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Ashley just looked at him with her eyes wide. After a decent amount of time she smiled and told him, "Lucario is stable. But when your done visiting him...Could you stay until the final match tomorrow?" She finally managed.

"Oh? Does that mean you want me to see you win?" Gary was starting to use his superior tone.

"Maybe." Ashley answered as she walked away swaying her hips and whipping her hair gracefully as she walked.

The battle that next day proved to be far more difficult than any other battle Ashley had ever fought. But the moment had finally come. She stood proud on the step and took her medal with a silent mouth. She only smiled. Once she caught up with her family she let Ash hold her medal and made the remark that mom finally had something to put on the wall after her brother battled in fifteen tournaments. Ash and pikachu just gave her a shared aggravated look. The trip home was short but fun with Ashley and the boys constantly going back and forth with their banter. Once they arrived back in Pallet town, A party was already waiting. The next morning Ashley went to the professor's lab to speak to Gary. When she arrived she had discovered Gary had snuck of to leave for the lab and go back to his life. She ran to the road that leads out as fast as she could. Sadly she wasn't as fast as her brother. By some miracle she still met up with him. Calling out his name once she saw him come into view.

Gary smiled wide once he saw it was her. As she caught her breathe he told her how happy he was that she was there to wish him off. She replied by slapping him across the face.

" You had no intention of saying goodbye you asshole." She scolded.

"Ashley Ketchum. Will you marry me?" was his reaction.


End file.
